Cultural references in Luann
A list of cultural references found in Luann comic strips. This can refer to quotes, posters, books, television shows, video games, famous/important figures, etc. People Arnold Schwarzenegger *December 01, 1991 - Brad volunteers to open a jar of pickles for Luann, saying you need to be Schwarzenegger to open them. Billy Ray Cyrus *November 12, 1992 - Luann and Bernice see a picture of him in a magazine. Brad Pitt *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Charlie Sheen *March 16, 1994 - Tiffany tells Gunther he should turn his hair more into Charlie Sheen. Christian Slater *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Cindy Crawford *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. *February 03, 1992 - Luann attempts to put a beauty mark above her lip, like model Cindy Crawford. Dolly Parton *November 01, 1991 - When Luann returns from the carnival, Nancy noticed how inappropriately she dressed calling her "Miss Parton" (Dolly Parton looks similar to the outfit/makeup she was wearing). Elvis Presley *January 04, 1992 - Luann shouts out "Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love", which is the lyric to an Elvis song. *August 11, 1992 - Luann mentions that Diane is a devoted Elvis fan and Brad dreams of singing "Love Me Tender" to her. *October 01, 1992 - Luann mentions it would take Elvis to get people interested in voting. *April 05, 1993 - Brad shows off an Elvis stamp to Luann. Garth Brooks *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. George Clooney *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Grant Show *November 12, 1992 - Luann and Bernice see a picture of him in a magazine. Heather Locklear *July 15, 1992 - Frank sarcastically asks Nancy if he runs into Heather Locklear can he invite her to dinner. Hugo Grotius *October 20, 1991 - Luann discovers that Hugo Grotius is an ancestor of their family: he went by the name Hugo de Groot, although this may only be coincidence of several different families having the same last name. Hulk Hogan *November 27, 1993 - While at the arcade, Brad mentions to T.J. that he pinned Hulk Hogan 24 times. Jane Fonda *June 03, 1993 - Brad notices Luann exercising and calls her "Ms. Fonda". Janet Jackson *January 19, 1991 - Delta wishes Janet Jackson could be her sister, while Tiffany comments "did she have a nose job?" Jim Carrey *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Joey Lawrence *March 05, 1995 - An article titled "Joey Lawrence reveals his secret sex fantasies" appears in the magazine Luann reads. Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Julia Roberts *April 21, 1991 - When Luann imagines herself on the cover of People magazine, one of the quotes on the front page is "I'm so jealous" - Julia Roberts. Keanu Reeves *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Luke Perry *January 03, 1992 - Luann shows Bernice a picture of Luke Perry. *July 13, 1992 - Luke Perry is signing autographs at the mall. Madonna *January 19, 1991 - In the third panel, the girls put on a song by Madonna, and someone asks "did she have liposuction?" *May 11, 1991 - After Luann has her first period, she feels she is ready to give up her childish record and listen to more mature artists such as Madonna. Mayim Bialik *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Mick Jagger *January 16, 1994 - Mr. Fogarty sees Knute dancing and asks him what he is doing. Knute replies "Jagger". Norman Schwarzkopf Jr. *February 27, 1992 - Bernice calls Tiffany "General Schwarzkopf" when she starts rattling off her "battle plan". O.J. Simpson *September 14, 1994 - Knute wears a button on his shirt that says "OJ", referring to the O.J. Simpson murder case. Paula Abdul *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Queen Latifah *December 29, 1991 - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Rick Springfield *May 05, 1994 - Luann mentions all the teen idols are gone, including Rick Springfield. Roger Clemens *April 06, 1991 - Frank mentions Roger Clemens, a baseball player that played for several different teams during his career. Stephen King *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he has read every Stephen King novel. Tom Cruise *Various - Mentioned several times over the course of the strip. Clothes Dr. Martens *October 17, 1994 - Knute mentions "Doc Martins" as one of England's greatest exports. Florsheim Shoes *August 25, 1992 - A brand of shoe that Gunther wears. Frederick's of Hollywood *January 14, 1991 - Luann mentions this clothing brand when she needs "cute pajama clothes". Jimmy'z *September 10, 1991 - Knute's shirt has the Jimmy'z logo on it. L.A. Gear *June 28, 1991 - Nancy mentions that L.A. Gear is getting rich from all the money they spend on clothes for Luann and Brad. Comics/Magazines General *August 05, 1990 - Brad can't decide which comic book he wants to read: Captain America, Green Hornet, X-Men, Fantastic Four, The Avengers, Thor, Hulk, Nth Man, Justice League, Teen Titans, Superman, Batman, The Tick, Wonderwoman, Wolverine, Groo. In addition, he dreams about being a superhero named Bradman, and other superheroes comment on him including one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ant-Man, Spider-Man and Iron Man. Cosmopolitan *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading - for her horoscope. Garfield *April 17, 1991 - Knute writes a report on Garfield, and Luann asks if he meant the president, and Knute replies "There was a president named Garfield?" hinting that his report was on the Garfield comic strip. MAD Magazine *Various - Brad is often seen reading a MAD magazine. *July 31, 1994 - Brad dreams of himself interviewing with Alfred E. Neuman for a role in MAD Magazine. Motor Trend *April 24, 1996 - The logo of Motor Trend magazine appears on Knute's shirt. People Magazine *April 21, 1991 - Luann imagines being on the cover of People magazine. Sassy *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Seventeen *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Spiderman *October 16, 1994 - Brad has a Spiderman comic book in his hand. Superman *January 31, 1991 - Tiffany calls Knute "Jimmy Olsen" because he's taking pictures of the students for the yearbook Teen Magazine *Various - One of the magazines Luann reads. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *May 25, 1991 - Frank says kids are into weird characters nowadays, as he sees a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book. TIME *October 19, 1994 - Delta reads an article from the TIME magazine. YM *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Books A Christmas Carol *December 19, 1991 - After Tiffany yells at Gunther and Knute for doing a terrible job at wrapping, Knute sarcastically states "I didn't know Ebenezer Scrooge had relatives". Movies A Nightmare on Elm Street *October 31, 1990 - A kid that trick-or-treated at Luann's house was dressed like Freddy Krueger, although it was off-scene. *February 02, 1992 - Luann mentions her week was "Freddy Kureger ugly". Alien *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. *November 28, 1993 - Brad tells Nancy that him and T.J. stayed up late and watched three Alien movies. Bambi *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Forrest Gump *September 14, 1994 - Knute is wearing a pair of shoes with "Gump" on it. Friday the 13th *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Ghost *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Halloween *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Hellraiser *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Jurassic Park *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. The Lion King *September 14, 1994 - Knute is wearing a "The Lion King" shirt. The Mask *September 14, 1994 - Knute is wearing a pair of shorts that says "The Mask". National Velvet *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Pretty Woman *August 25, 1991 - The pre-taped movie the family decides to watch after arguing at the video store. Turns out Brad accidently video taped senate hearings instead of the movie. Robocop 2 *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Rocky *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Scarface *April 10, 1993 - Nancy and Frank are watching Scarface on the television. Texas Chainsaw Massacre *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Top Gun *January 15, 1991 - Luann can't find the Top Gun tape, but Frank reminds her she already put it in the VCR. Music Ace of Base *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Aerosmith *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Alanis Morissette *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. *July 29, 1996 - Diane reveals four tickets to an Alanis Morisette concert. The B-52's *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. The Beatles *November 26, 1992 - Nancy tells Luann that Frank's first date with her they went to see a Beatles concert. Boys II Men *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Def Leppard *October 17, 1994 - Mentioned by Knute as one of England's major exports. Green Day *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Guns 'n' Roses *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. *November 20, 1992 - One of the anonymous letters for the Dear Tiffany column mentions that her boyfriend likes Guns 'n' Roses. Jimi Hendrix *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Kenny G *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Metallica *September 16, 1990 - The Metallica logo appears as a doodle in Knute's notebook. Michael Bolton *November 20, 1992 - One of the anonymous letters submitted to the Dear Tiffany column mentions that the author likes Michael Bolton. The Monkees *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. New Kids on the Block *January 14, 1991 - Mentioned by Nancy. Nine Inch Nails *December 28, 1994 - Luann tells her grandfather she got a new Nine Inch Nails CD for Christmas. Pearl Jam *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Red Hot Chili Peppers *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Selina *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Smashing Pumpkins *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Sonic Youth *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Spin Doctors *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. TLC *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Woodstock '94 *September 14, 1994 - Knute is holding a water bottle with the music festival logo on it. Television Abbot & Costello *March 30, 1991 - Mentioned by Bernice at the end of their Laurel & Hardy fantasy. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *May 25, 1991 - Frank mentions Rocky & Bullwinkle were some of the cartoon characters he used to like as a kid. Beanie and Cecil *May 25, 1991 - Frank mentions Beanie & Cecil were some of the carton characters he used to like as a kid. Beavis and Butthead *October 16, 1994 - Brad is wearing a Beavis and Butthead shirt. Betty Boop *Various - Sometimes appears on one of the character's shirts. Beverly Hills, 90210 *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Bewitched *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. *September 20, 1992 - Luann mentions to Tiffany that she watched 82 reruns of Bewitched, and then twitches her nose like Samantha Stephens. CNN *October 03, 1992 - Luann mentions that Brad should watch CNN instead of Studs, in order to be informed about politics. Columbo *October 05, 1991 - Luann asks Brad why the squeaker in Puddles' toy was in trash, and he responds "Who am I, Columbo?" Disney *November 17, 1991 - Luann questions how Donald Duck can have three nephews if he doesn't have a brother. Doogie Howser, M.D. *December 04, 1990 - Luann tells her family not to interrupt her book report except for meals, phone calls, and Doogie Howser. Entertainment Tonight *April 16, 1991 - Knute mentions he watches Entertainment Tonight, in order to know what's going on with the world. In addition, Miss Phelps' nameplate in the second panel changes to Mary Hart, one of the anchors of the show. Family Matters *May 06, 1994 - When Gunther joins Luann and Delta's conversation about teen idols, Gunther mentions Steve Urkel. Flintstones *July 21, 1991 - One of the shows Brad flips through is The Flintstones. Friends *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. *April 08, 1996 - Brad is seen watching Friends on the television. Brad admits to Luann that he loves Jennifer Aniston and wonders what "Ross" has that he doesn't. Full House *April 26, 1994 - Luann tries to remember how she liked "Take Your Daughter To Work Day" last year, but confused it with an episode of "Full House". General Hospital *September 14, 1993 - Tiffany stayed home from school the day before because she wanted to watch General Hospital. Gilligan's Island *July 21, 1991 - One of the shows Brad flips through is Gilligan's Island. Green Acres *September 01, 1991 - Theme song plays from the television set. I Love Lucy *April 02, 1991 - Brad instructs Puddles to turn on the television and Ricky Ricardo's catchphrase, "Luuucy, I'm home", is heard on the television. *September 19, 1993 - Luann spent her summer watching I Love Lucy. Laurel & Hardy *March 27, 1991 - Luann and Bernice are watching Laurel & Hardy on the television. This is followed by them imagining themselves as the same roles . Leave it to Beaver *August 02, 1990 - Brad sarcastically answers his father with polite and respectfulness by mentioning that he's seen too much Leave it to Beaver. Love Boat *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. The Oprah Winfrey Show *July 18, 1993 - A commercial for the show was seen on the television. Popeye *June 22, 1991 - When Luann dreams about getting plastic surgery for her nose, she imagines taking off her bandages and looking like Olive Oyl from Popeye. Ren & Stimpy *May 26, 1993 - Knute wears a Ren & Stimpy shirt. Seinfeld *March 02, 1994 - Miss Phelps tells Luann it's not possible for her life to be nothing, which Luann replies, "Seinfeld". *March 16, 1994 - Tiffany tells Gunther's he had his "Kramer"-looking hair for too long. Sesame Street *May 11, 1991 - After Luann has her first period, she decides she no longer can listen to kid stuff, including Sesame Street records - "Ernie's Hits" and "Big Bird Sings". The Simpsons *September 09, 1990 - Brad is seen watching The Simpsons on the television. *September 16, 1990 - Bart Simpsons' head appears as a doodle in Knute's notebook. *April 04, 1993 - Luann gets frustrated when she has a lot of homework to do, which will cause her to miss The Simpsons. Smurfs *January 14, 1991 - Luann used to have a pair of Smurf pajamas. Star Trek *February 21, 1992 - The phrase "Space - the final frontier. These are the voyages of the" is heard from the television while Luann does homework. * December 16, 1992 - Knute mentions to Miss Phelps that he watches Star Trek: The Next Generation. Studs *October 03, 1992 - Luann mentions that Brad should watch CNN instead of Studs, in order to be informed about politics. Wheel of Fortune *August 26, 1990 - Wheel of Fortune can be heard on the television. Yogi Bear *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. X-Files *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Toys Barbie *February 25, 1992 - Bernice tells Luann she doesn't want Tiffany turning her into a "glammed up, moussed out Barbie doll". *March 04, 1994 - Luann writes about her life, saying she amassed a pile of Barbie dolls by the age of 5. Cabbage Patch Kids *March 04, 1994 - Luann writes about her life, saying she amassed a pile of Cabbage Patch dolls by the age of 5. Raggedy Ann *October 21, 1991 - Bernice dresses up as a Raggedy Ann doll for the Halloween Carnival. Video Games Pac-Man *June 14, 1991 - When Luann asks for 3,000 dollars, Nancy responds by saying "What ever happened to the days when all you ever asked for was quarters for "Pac-Man".